1. Field
The exemplary embodiments disclosed herein relate to lens barrels and cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to drive a lens of a camera, a voice coil motor (VCM) having an excellent response time may be used as an actuator. However, the VCM may fail to support the lens when no electrical signal is applied to the VCM. Accordingly, technology is being developed for restricting the movement of a lens in a camera when the camera is powered off.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication JP 1998-239725 discloses a camera-integrated video tape recorder (VTR) including a plano-concave lens and a plano-convex lens that may move in a direction perpendicular to an optical axis. A first lock hole for locking the plano-convex lens is formed at a first VCM which drives the plano-convex lens, and a second lock hole for locking the plano-concave lens is formed at a second VCM which drives the plano-concave lens. By operation of a motor, a first lock pin is moved and inserted into the first lock hole and a second lock pin is moved and inserted into the second lock hole to lock the plano-convex lens and the plano-concave lens. In this manner, the plano-convex lens and the plano-concave lens which move in a same direction are locked by one motor.